This Room
by nijijin
Summary: Severus knows the owner of this room well. Light RLSS slash. Oneshot.


Title:This Room

Author:Nijijin

Rating:R

Pairing:Light SS/RL

Disclaimer:They don't belong to me…but aren't they so much fun to borrow?

Feedback:Phfffft!

Notes:Severus knows the owner of this place well.

Spoilers:Some…but mostly post war speculation.

Burnished shades of color kaleidoscope in the crackle of the cheery fire.

As is his habit, the stringent uniform of teaching is pulled off as soon as he steps inside. The familiar black robe and jacket now hang neatly on the coat rack. Long legs, casually crossed at the ankle, sprawl towards the warmth of the hearth. Elegant fingers intertwine comfortably over a rumpled dress shirt. Dark eyes drowse peacefully. He sighs contentedly as his lean chest and shoulders snuggle down into the worn velveteen of an ancient, overstuffed chair.

After the brief respite, the Potions Master opens his eyes, sits up straight and stretches his arms overhead. He groans with pleasure at the loud crack his back makes when it finally decompresses. He hears a snort and catches a glimpse of Remus' scarred and tan hand placing a snifter of brandy within his reach. Severus eagerly picks up the glass and breathes in the lush bouquet of the deep amber libation. He tilts the first swallow back slowly. His Adam's Apple bobs utter bliss as his body is infused with liquid heat.

He smiles at the gentle swish and fall of fabric somewhere behind him. Severus knows the DADA professor is likely getting comfortable for the evening as well. Hopefully, he's already pestered the elves for a late supper too.

Drink still in hand, Severus rises and moves closer to the fire. His finger runs the length of the picture-covered mantle. The snapshots span Lupin's lifetime. Of course, there are pictures of Sirius Black and James Potter, toasting with butterbeer, flying about on brooms, waving their arrogance at the camera. There is a lovely, if a bit melancholy one of Lily and baby Harry cuddled serenely in a sunbathed window seat. There is even one of Peter Pettigrew peaking mischievously around a tree. Newer photos of Harry and his various classmates depict faces too serious for their age. Though Severus is quite fond (and also has a copy) of the snap where Draco is surreptitiously playing with Trevor, Neville's pet toad. It still surprises him though, how many prominently displayed pictures there are of him. Severus wasn't even aware that Remus had any photos of his once adversary.

There is one of them together in the Library, before he knew about the Lycanthropy. He thinks it was Madam Pince who might have taken the picture. Trying to catch students in the act of destroying books, or some such nonsense. He still remembers why Remus is laughing in the photo. Severus was trying to convince the Gryffindor that he could read complicated potions books upside down and was failing miserably. He has a copy of that snap as well.

There is another shot of Severus working reverently over his cauldron. He looks to be in his mid-thirties. Remus sheepishly admitted taking it the first time he worked as the DADA professor at Hogwarts.

Neville took the most recent snapshot. Severus is leaning against the low stonewall near Greenhouse #2, while Remus sits on it swinging his own long legs. Heads close together, both are smiling and talking secretively.

Quite a few photos were taken at various Ministry functions after the war. Especially when they were both awarded the Order of Merlin (First Class). Yet, none of those pictures are displayed.

A familiar popping noise causes Severus to look towards the sideboard next to their chess table. Ah…Remus…good man…did ask the elves to set up a light supper. He steps closer to see what Dobby has sent along. Mmmmm…cold poached salmon, sautéed vegetables, fruit, cheese…what no dessert? Oh that won't do.

He moves to Lupin's desk and opens the upper right hand drawer. Several quills, a book of poetry and a box of Honeyduke's best are always kept there. A neglected medal lays there too, long forgotten.

Severus knows the award is a painful reminder of the horrendous act the werewolf was forced to commit during the war. He suspects Peter's picture is a reminder of who exactly Remus did it to. Severus and Harry are determined to discreetly remove both items soon. But right now, he's after the werewolf's exceptional box of chocolates. Only Remus knows of Severus' weakness for eating sweets before a proper meal.

After removing the lid, the Potions Master begins to salivate as the intoxicating scent of earthy cocoa drifts up to tease. Severus picks out a choice, plump truffle and is about to pop it into his mouth when a disapproving 'tsk, tsk, tsk' stops him short.

"After you eat supper, Professor Snape."

"And when did you become Molly Weasley, Professor Lupin?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the tawny haired man, Severus shows his defiance by stuffing the succulent morsel into his mouth anyway. Remus laughs at the thoroughly childish display. Shaking his head, he turns to collect his own supper. He doesn't see the affectionate smile that graces the Potions Master's face.

Severus replaces the lid on the chocolates. After supper…he promises himself…after supper he'll have just one more with a lovely cuppa and a game of chess.

He snorts at the amount of food Remus has heaped on his plate. The abnormally thin man looks up with his own defiant if slightly embarrassed amber gaze. Truth be told, Severus is pleased to see him eating at all. After serving himself he joins Remus at the small chess table currently doubling as their dining set. Both tuck into their meal with relish while companionably discussing their respective day.

Once the elves have cleared the remains of the splendid meal away and tea (with chocolates, of course) is served, Severus pulls down Remus' slightly battered chess set. Battered only because in a fit of poor sportsmanship the former Death Eater dashed his losing queen against the fireplace. Severus smiles at the memory as he places the now headless queen on the board. Remus almost laughed himself sick that night. Instead of a Reparo spell, it was decided the piece should continue to carry her head tucked under her arm. 'In honor of the beheaded English queens of yore' the idiot wolf had said and to remind the player to hold his temper in check, so to speak.

Severus glances around their surroundings while Remus works out his next move, which is obviously checkmate. Severus has come to love this room with its: haphazard piles of books and parchments Hermione has left everywhere, half dead plants that were alive when Neville first gave them to Remus, mangled broom strewn over the floor that Ron and Draco are trying to make into some kind of muggle 'hot rod,' hideous throws knitted by Albus' own hands. And of course, all the potions, bottles, beakers, ingredients, and cauldrons that have migrated here from the dungeons. Severus has never felt happier than in this cozy chaos.

And to his utter surprise, he has also come to love the silly, intelligent, devoted and beautiful man across from him. Severus smirks knowing full well that Remus wants him to notice that the game is won.

"Lupin, if you are quite finished being smug, it's time for bed."

"I couldn't agree more, Severus."

His lover stands up and holds out a familiar and gentle hand to him. It never fails…when they touch there is always a surge of electric warmth and belonging. Wrapped around each other, they kiss, nuzzle and caress their way around the room, putting out the fire, warding the doors and windows, and finally noxing the sitting room lights.

With one last glance back into the beloved parlor, Severus and Remus walk arm in arm towards the room that has become their favorite.

Fin


End file.
